


I'm The Only One

by ladyofdecember



Series: You're The Fire And The Flood [3]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofdecember/pseuds/ladyofdecember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farkle is jealous. He won't admit it but he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm The Only One

**Author's Note:**

> I fixed Girl Meets Forgiveness Project. You're welcome. I actually really love Zay a lot but I could totally see how they might get snippy with each other over Lucas. That is, until they start hanging out together and become close as well. The title comes from the song I'm The Only One by Melissa Etheridge.

"I think I'll just leave you two to yourselves."

Lucas and Zay looked up from their conversation on the couch at Topanga's. Farkle was making his way out of the coffee house when Lucas sprang up and jogged outside to stop him.

“Hey!” he called out to him just as he was beginning to ascend the stairs.

Farkle paused and turned back around. “Yes?”

“What's up?” Lucas asked, his brow furrowing in concern.

“What do you mean?”

Lucas pulled a face at his Farkle's obvious attempt to cover up his hurt feelings. “Are you mad at me?”

The shorter boy looked everywhere but at the handsome cowboy's face. He glanced up at the autumn bitten trees above. He let his eyes trail near the glass window frosted with Topanga's name. He even looked down at his worn black converse before responding, “No. I'm not mad, Lucas. It's just... you two have been spending a lot of time together recently. And... well, I just assumed you'd like to continue talking about that time together.”

Lucas couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Farkle actually jealous of him and Zay? He blinked at him in astonishment unable to fully form words for a moment or two.

Farkle sighed in frustration and turned to go again. “Look, Lucas, it doesn't matter. I'll see you later.”

“Farkle! Stop!”

Unable to just leave with Lucas' pleading, Farkle descended the stairs and made his way over to the table and chairs that sit in the courtyard, pulling one out and sitting down.

His mind wondered if Zay was eavesdropping from inside. Of course he was. There were only the three of them there. What else would he be doing after his dramatic outburst?

Lucas joined him at the table and tried to meet his gaze but Farkle was still intent on looking anywhere else but at him. “Are you trying to say that you're jealous of me and Zay?” he finally asked aloud.

Farkle looked up and into his beautiful green eyes. He winced internally at his own thoughts. Why did he have to fall in love with a guy he had no chance with? Did he enjoy heartache? Curse him and his perfect face. “Look, I get that you don't want me around. I ruin movies for you. I get it.”

Lucas blinked at him again seemingly blown away by the whole situation. Farkle was beginning to feel more than just uncomfortable but full blown anxious at this point. He really just wanted to get up and bolt from the whole awkward conversation. But Lucas didn't appear to want to let that happen.

“Farkle, you're my best friend.” he said shrugging helplessly.

“I thought Zay was your best friend?” Farkle asked despairingly.

“He is!” Lucas asserted. “But so are you! Look... I've known Zay all my life, okay? I knew him in Texas, long before I knew you. He knows so much about me. Almost everything.”

Farkle let his eyes fall down to the slightly worn table in defeat. Everything hurt including his heart.

“But you know what?” Lucas continued softly causing him to raise his gaze upwards once again.

Lucas smiled slightly as he paused just staring into Farkle's icy blue eyes before continuing, “Zay was my best friend in Texas. Now I have two. When I moved here, I was all alone. And I met Riley and I met Maya. And I met you. And the thing is... between the three of you, you and me are way closer.”

Farkle blinked at him, slowly letting the words sink in. The wind began to blow gently through the trees above them causing a few leaves to fall and Farkle to shiver slightly from the autumn chill.

“You have no reason to be jealous. Zay and I may have a past and he is one of my best friends but you're the other.” Lucas said pulling off his hoodie and standing up to walk around the table and place it around Farkle's shoulders.

The brunette glanced up at him questioningly, pulling the hoodie closer around his shoulders for warmth. “Really?”

Lucas sat back down smiling even bigger now. “Of course. Trust me... when I say that... you have no reason to be jealous of me and Zay because... well, it's different with you.”

Now it was Lucas' turn to hide his gaze as he idly played with the table in front of them, his eyes glued to it.

Farkle smiled, beginning to feel slightly better. He leaned forward on the table, arms resting on top of it as he watched Lucas' face. “I'm sorry I ruin movies.”

Lucas looked up at the comment and matched Farkle's smile-turned-grin with one of his own. “It's okay. I'd still like to go to one with you again, if you're still want to?”

“Yeah. Of course I want to.” Farkle said slipping his arms into the arms of Lucas' soft, gray hoodie.

“Good.” Lucas said as they continued staring into each other's eyes.


End file.
